The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to a split gate flash memory with a viral ground array, wherein impurity diffusion layers are used as bit lines, and a method of fabricating the same.
In Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2-292870, one conventional structure of the split gate flash memory is disclosed, which will be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a fragmentary plane view illustrative of a first conventional split gate flash memory with tie virtual ground array. FIG. 1B is a fragmentary cross sectional elevation view illustrative. of a first conventional split gate flash memory with the virtual ground array taken along an A-Axe2x80x2 line of FIG. 1A,
Field oxide layers 125 are provided on a surface of a semiconductor substrate 111 so that the field oxide layers 125 extend in parallel to each other and to a first direction. Under the field oxide films 125, n-type impurity diffusion layers 123d and 123s are provided commonly to a plurality of memory cells so that the n-type impurity diffusion layers 123d and 123s as buried diffusion layers are used for bit lines and source lines. The buried diffusion layer 123d forms a drain region. The buried diffusion layer 123s forms a source region. A channel region is defined between the buried diffusion layer 123d as the drain region and the buried diffusion layer 123s as the source region. A gate insulation film is provided, which extends over a half region of the channel region closer to the drain region. A floating gate 115 is provided which extends on the gate insulation film so that the floating gate 115 is positioned over the half region of the channel region and over a part of the field oxide film 125. An insulation film is provided which extends over a source side half region 114 of the channel region and over the floating gate 115. A control gate 129 is provided which extends on the insulation film so that the control gate 129 is positioned over the floating gate electrode 115 and the source side half region 114. The control gate electrode 129 is stripe-shaped. The control gate electrode 129 is used as a word line. Data writing operation is made by injection of hot electrons into the floating gate electrode 115. Data erasing operation is made by drawing electrons from the floating gate electrode 115 by F-N tunnel. current from the floating gate electrode 115 to. an erasing gate electrode 141.
In the above structure, boron doped high impurity regions 127 are provided under a half of the drain region 123d and a half of the source region 123c, so that edges of the boron doped high impurity regions 127 are adjacent to the bottoms of the gate insulation film under the floating gate electrode 115. The boron doped high impurity regions 127 causes a source-drain electric field concentration in the boron doped high impurity regions 127 in order to increase the efficiency of hot electron injection.
FIGS. 2A through 2E are fragmentary cross sectional elevation views illustrative of sequential steps of fabricating the conventional flash memory shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
With reference to FIG. 2A, a nitride layer 151 and a photo-resist mask 166 are formed over a surface of a semiconductor substrate 111 before boron is ion-implanted through stripe-shaped openings 154 into surface regions of the semiconductor substrate 111 so as to form p+-type regions 161.
With reference to FIG. 21, after the photo-resist mask 166 has been removed, the nitride layer 151 is used as a mask for carrying out an ion-implantation of arsenic through stripe-shaped openings 153 to form n+-type regions 157.
With reference to FIG. 2C, field oxide films 125 are formed in the openings 153, whereby concurrently diffusions and activation of impurities in the p+-type regions 161 and the n+-type regions 157 are caused thereby to form buried diffusion layers 123 as the n-type source and drain regions and p+-type diffusion regions 127. After the nitride layer 151 is removed, then a surface of the substrate is subjected to an oxidation to form a gate oxide film 117.
With reference to FIG. 2D, a polysilicon film is entirely deposited for subsequent patterning the polysilicon film to form a floating gate 115 before an inter-layer insulator is then formed.
With reference to FIG. 2E, a polysilicon film is entirely deposited for subsequent patterning the polysilicon film to form a control gate 129 and then further an erasing gate not illustrated is formed to complete the flash memory.
In accordance with the above structure of the flash memory, if a degree of integration of the memory is low, then the p+-type region 127 is formed only under the floating gate side of the buried diffusion layer, thereby allowing an efficient hot electron injection. However, if the integration degree is increased and a scaling down of individual elements of the memory is required, then the width of the buried diffusion layers 123d and 123s is made narrower. Further, boron of the p+-type diffusion region 127 is likely to be diffused as compared to arsenic. For those reasons, p+-type diffusion regions may be formed under the other half side of the buried diffusion layers 123d and 123s. This problem is easily caused by a slight variation in alignment under the scaled down condition. FIG. 3 is a fragmentary cross sectional elevation view illustrative of the flash memory structure, where the p+-type diffusion layers are extensively diffused.
It is further required to use different masks for the boron ion-implantation and the arsenic ion-implantation whereby the number of the necessary steps are increased.
FIGS. 4A through 4G are fragmentary cross sectional elevation views illustrative of another conventional method of fabricating a flash memory which is suitable for scaling down requirement.
With reference to FIG. 4A, field oxide regions not illustrated are formed on a p-type silicon substrate 21 before a silicon oxide layer 22 having a thickness of 300 nanometers is formed by a chemical vapor deposition method.
With reference to FIG. 4B, a photo-lithography method and a subsequent dry etching method are used to form stripe-shaped openings 23 in the silicon oxide layer 22.
With reference to FIG. 4C, a silicon oxide film is deposited by a chemical vapor deposition for subsequent etch-back process to form side wall oxide films 24 on vertical walls of the stripe-shaped openings 23. The silicon oxide layer 22 and the side wall oxide films 24 are used as a mask to carry out an ion-implantation of arsenic at an acceleration energy of 40 keV and a dose of 4E15 cmxe2x88x922. The side wall oxide films 24 allow further size down the wide of the stripe-shaped openings beyond the limitation of the photo-lithography technique.
With reference to FIG. 4D, an anneal is carried out in a nitrogen atmosphere at a temperature of 950xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes for activation of the arsenic ions to form impurity diffusion layers 28s and 28d. Those impurity diffusion layers serve as bit line and source line which are common to a plurality of memory cells. Thereafter, the silicon oxide film 22 and he side wall oxide films 24 are removed, and then a gate oxide film 26 is formed.
With reference to FIG. 4E, a photo-resist not illustrated and having openings only memory cell regions is formed before an ion-implantation of boron is carried out at an acceleration energy of 50 keV and a dose of 3E13 cmxe2x88x922.
With reference to FIG. 4F, a polysilicon is deposited and then the polysilicon is patterned to form floating gates 30. Those floating gates 30 are used as masks for carrying out an ion-implantation of arsenic at an acceleration energy of 100 keV and a dose of 4E13 cmxe2x88x922.
With reference to FIG. 4G, a polysilicon film is deposited before patterning the same to form a control gate 32. Further, an erasing gate not illustrated is formed to complete the another conventional flash memory.
Boron ion-implantation was carried out to increase a surface resistance of the channel region. Further, arsenic ion-implantation into the portions not covered by the floating gates causes drop in resistance of the channel half region closer to the source side 28s, so that the resistance of the channel region only under the floating gate is increased to cause a field concentration at this region for causing an efficient hot electron injections under the floating gate. The above ion-implantation. is carried out by using the floating gates as masks in self-alignment technique. This method is suitable for scaling down the memory device.
Actually, however, the hot electron injection appears only at a drain side region closer to the drain region in the channel region under the floating gate electrode, for which reason even if the resistance of the entire channel region under the floating gate is increased, the efficiency of data writing operation through the hot electron injection is not so increased. The channel resistance is increased and a read out current is decreased, whereby it is difficult to keep a sufficient margin between the data writing state and the data erasing state.
Further, if the read out current is decreased, this means that it takes may time to discharge pre-charged bit line whereby the reading speed is reduced. Furthermore, a difference in read out current between a memory cell storing xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and a memory cell storing xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is made small, whereby in the memory device storing multiple values, an allowable range in reading out current responsive to individual value is made narrower, whereby an erroneous reading our operation and a leakage of charge accumulated in the floating gate may be caused, resulting in reduction in reliability of the memory device.
In addition, in a region having a transistor for selecting memory cells, a high resistance of the channel region is not preferable, for which reason it is necessary to form a photo-resist film serving as a mask for preventing ion-implantation into other regions than the memory cells, for example, peripheral circuit regions. The fabrication processes are thus complicated.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel flash memory free from the above problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel flash memory free from the above problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel flash memory suitable for scaling down the same.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel flash memory. suitable for high integration.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel flash memory capable of highly efficient data writing operation.
It is further more object of the present invention to provide a novel flash memory superior in read out current characteristic.
It is moreover object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a flash memory with reduced number of photo-resist processes.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a flash memory with a high productivity.
The present invention provides a flash memory having a split gate structure and a virtual ground array structure, wherein a high impurity concentration region of a first conductivity type is provided in a drain adjacent region of a channel region under a floating gate electrode, and the high impurity concentration region has a highest impurity concentration in the channel region, and wherein a low impurity concentration region of a first conductivity type is provided in the channel region but at a part not covered by the floating gate.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions.